Our eternity starts today, John-Luc
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Post 'Time of the Enterprises'. It mainly features John-Luc Picard, a Vulcan Captain of the warship Enterprise in the year 2364. This story is narrated in Q's perspective. This is a short story rotating around their reunion and starting off their 'forever' marriage. Forever can last a long time. Why not kick it off with the one you love the most?


The year was 2364 in Earth years.

For a good majority of his life,John-Luc Picard had memories of a different life. Growing up and maturing, he made some choices that were rather strikingly similar to the ones from the memories that started coming to when he was eleven years old. Truthfully they frighted him. Picard had a theory that he was insane or feeling deja-vu. But he was perfectly sane. Now here he is a old man manning a war ship going off to ensure the safety of the Federation with a large number of crew members.

By his side is a young man with a prosthetic brain and happens to be his First Officer.

That is Commander Data.

His security officer is Tasha Yar.

His Tactical Officer?

William B. Davis.

At the helm is his second commander Markus Evans. Navigator is Carly Richard. To Picard's right is lieutenant Blaine Donnel instead of Deanna. Deanna Troi is not part of the Enterprise as she is on Betazed which is a whole different story. Now the Enterprise came to a abrupt stop oddly enough on this date that happens to be August 1st at 12:45 PM. So specific the date is, oh well. Picard stood up apparently confused to see a planet of luxury lying right before his eyes.

"Mr Evans, why are we here?" Picard asked.

"I have no idea,Captain," Evans said.

Data got up.

They are not wearing the typical uniform that would be worn by their peaceful counterparts; they had a dark jumpsuit with a gray shirt underneath.

"It seems so harmless," Data said. "It is unlike many of the other planets I have seen."

"There is animal life on this planet, Sir." Davis said.

"This is not logical," Picard said. "We shouldn't be in orbit around this unknown planet."

"If the Klingons were forced to live here; not a beast would remain." Data said.

Davis grew alarmed.

"Sir," Davis said. "I detect new buildings below and a single life form!"

"Captain?" Data asked.

Picard had a strange feeling about this planet. It was odd. It was like an itch. It was like he knew who made this planet appear out of no where and summon the Enterprise there under a strong grip. He recalled the knowledge of the original Enterprise being there when it was not. It was like telling himself that this reality he lives in couldn't be real. It was too good but yet it was real. He felt his heart leap at the thought _: It is him._

Who is this 'him'?

"I will go below." Picard said.

"Captain, may I remind you that regulations say you need security and a senior officer to go where not many war ships go?" Data asked.

"I know the regulations, Mr Data." Picard said.

"You cannot go alone." Data said.

"He is right, Captain." Yar agreed.

Picard sighed.

"Fine. . . Let's go." Picard said.

* * *

 **...August 1st...**

 **...1:20 PM...**

 **Captain's Log:** _I have a strange feeling about this single life form. I feel. . . Great feelings. It is like I knew this entity so long ago. Like I have known them for a very long time. I will go down with Yar and Commander Data to the planet surface to get answers. Perhaps he or she can give me the answers I seek about these unusual memories. End log._

Picard, Yar, and Data were beamed down to the sandy beach.

They heard the mighty roar of the waves crashing upon the rocks from behind.

"This was not here earlier." Data said, aiming the tricorder toward the white sand.

Yar wrapped her fingers around her phaser then took it out acting cautious.

"Captain, I fear this is a trick by the Klingons." Yar said, taking out her phaser.

The sand was white not yellow.

"I do not." Picard said.

Picard saw a wooden shack with a wide formation of leaves acting as a roof from across.

"Captain?" Data said, raising his head up acting alert by the sudden statement.

Picard went toward the shack putting the tricorder away.

"Captain, that might be a trap!" Yar shouted.

Picard laughed.

"This is no trap!" Picard said. "This is a relatively harmless shore leave. Enjoy yourselves! That is a order."

Yar and Data stood there puzzled.

Picard grabbed the knob to the door then opened the door wide and entered the room. He let the door close right behind him. Picard didn't feel scared in fact he felt relaxed. Calmly he flicked on the light. The rest of the memories came back in the second after the white had turned on. Why? Because there was one face in that room he could recognize. The very one he had been waiting. The reason why he declined asking Beverly to marry him and let Jack marry her instead.

It was none other than moi, Q, the great and marvelous omnipotent man who will make you think twice about pissing off.

"Thought you lost me that easily, John-Luc?" I asked, with my arms folded leaning against the wall.

A smile came on Picard's face.

Oh, and then we embraced into a very comforting hug. Normally I am not the 'hug' type but this can be excluded. To be frank after living for a couple decades without John-Luc it was honestly painful and lonely. I had only managed to continue living because I had a grandchild and a whole mass of people. I couldn't exactly kill myself to join him because of the Q continuum's insistence I dwell through hell. But living was worth it. We ended the hug exactly five minutes and twenty seconds later.

"I missed you." I said.

"Why do I remember what everyone cannot?" Picard asked.

"Look at your hand." I said.

Picard looked down to his hand that had a wedding ring.

"My. . ." Picard started, at first for a loss of words.

"Wedding ring." I finished. "The one you made for the both of us." I held up my hand. "You are the only version of Jean-Luc Picard I am married to for the rest of my lifetime. You are the unique version who is bound to me. The version who loves me willingly and unconditionally. " Picard's mouth fell open into a complete 'o'. "Forever is a very long time. . . Don't you think?"

Picard looked toward me.

"Yes." Picard said.

"John-Luc, if you prefer. . ." I said. "You may call me Quarty. Besides, being a Q does not mean any alias we take do not have to be used as our names. In fact we can use them as our given names."

"You never told me that." Picard said, at first puzzled.

"I just did." I said.

A smile grew on Picard's face.

"Oh Quarty, I have missed you." Picard said.

We held hands.

"I really love you, John-Luc." I said.

"I love you more than you love me." Picard said.

"Nope, I love you more." I said.

Picard laughed.

"We both love each other, dearly." Picard said.

"No matter which version I meet. . . You are always the same man in the heart." I said.

Picard smiled.

"I can count on you being the one to get me out of messes, Quarty." Picard said. "You are always the same man in time and space."

I brought John-Luc into a very passionate and lovely kiss that had a lot of steam to it. It was much like the first and the many others we had as a couple living under short lives. He still hasn't lost his damn touch, that I will give the Vulcan. I snapped my fingers freezing time in this reality. Time did not pass for anyone on this planet or outside this planet. The only ones moving at the same were me and John-Luc. In Q time we spent a good hour together doing what kids shouldn't be sticking their heads in. Just imagine a child's mind be stained by that! Oh well, I just stained your-not-so-innocent mind dear reader.

I snapped my fingers making time resume.

We were in bed together with sheets covering our privates.

"What was that for?" Picard asked, raising his Vulcan eyebrows,.

"Resuming time." I said. Picard lowered his eyebrows. "Want me to enforce your order to Data and Tasha? Because I can do that."

Picard put one finger on my lips.

"One,you are not going to show yourself to my crew. Second,we are on a road trip for a eternity," Picard said, at first surprising me with his seemingly unusual order. "At the end of this eternity I will request to be brought back to my reality and live out the rest of my life as a Vulcan."

Picard took his finger off my lips.

"Eternity is a _very_ long time,John-Luc." I said.

"I am well aware of that," Picard said. "I do not intend to miss a minute of it."

"Well . . ." I said. "If we come across your counterparts; your name is John Luke Skywalker and my name is Q."

Picard frowned.

"I will not walk around being called Mr Skywalker." Picard said.

I pouted, at first.

"But it is a honorary name." I said.

"Not to me." Picard said.

"John Luke, is that any better?" I asked.

Picard nodded.

"That is very suitable." Picard said.

"And your appearance will have to be different. . . Too." I said. "Nathon Fillion, Tom Hiddleston, Robert Downy Junior,Christopher Ecelleston, Matt Smith, Chris Hemsworth, David Boreanez, David Duchovny,Chris Pine, Zack Quinto, Glenn Quinn, Tony Shalhoub-"

"I don't know who that is but Tony Shalhoub sounds like a nice man." Picard said.

I smiled.

"Let me give you a good view of Tony Shalhoub." I said.

I projected images of the various actors and most of whom Picard dismissed until we got to Shalhoub as he was in that one episode of The the time Tony was 42 years old in the episode, and his performance as a man with a shadow that is a black hole in nature was profound. It was quite convincing but then again Tony Shalhoub's many takes on his characters who lost their love interests _are_ convincing.

I smiled at Picard's choice.

"Brilliant choice, _Mon parallèle Captain."_ I said.

"What if we come across another you?" Picard asked.

I snapped my fingers turning myself into a blonde woman with curly hair.

"Hey, that is not fair!"

"Would you like to be a woman in your presence?"

". . . No."

I snickered, then snapped my fingers.

I was back to my regular good self.

"When do you want to start our eternity?" I asked.

"Soon as shore leave is over for my two officers." Picard said.

"That is going to be awhile." I said.

"Why yes, it is," Picard said. "And you are quite aware how long it is than I am."

I smiled.

 _Quite right, John-Luc._

"Our eternity starts today, John-Luc." I said.

"And how are we going to explain our marriage to everyone?" Picard asked.

"Genderflipped, fell in love, genders rearranged, turned out we were gay, got married on several planets and had a thirteen day honeymoon." I said. "Oh but maybe in the center of the universe! That would be a brilliant lie. I am a Q and ANYTHING is possible."

"That you are." Picard said.

"And to make sure you do not die I am prepared to give you a 'forever' curse on our trip on eternity," I said. "No aging and not actually dying. You may die but your spirit does not pass on. A fail-safe to make sure you do not _leave me_."

"Oh Quarty. . ." Picard said, with one hand on the side of my cheek. "I am never leaving you."

Honestly, I am scared of losing John-Luc.

I do not want to lose him, again. . . _Forever._

 **The End.**


End file.
